The Wrath Of Ages
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: When Artie gets a ping in Massachusetts he sends Steve and Claudia on a standard Snag, Bag and Tag. Zoonks, things get hair when Steve and Claudia have to pull a Scooby-do act, but is there really a man behind the monster mask?
1. Prolog Working Pains

I do not own the right to Warehouse 13, I love that series so I am writing this short story because I was inspired by it. Steven Jinx, is a cool character.

The Wrath Of Ages

Warehouse 13

Prolog; Working Pains

The grocery chain store was mobbed with people pushed and shoved. The over worked staff pushed to their own braking points. The people in the back room as they unloaded the trucks more just seemed to come in.

"Come on sinking panty wastes get a move on, I want those trucks unloaded and reloaded in under three hours or I'll fire the lot of you!" Shouted a tall burly man with a brassily orange beard and short spiky hair.

A worker came up to him. "But, I still need my brake. The law says we have to get one."

"The law says," The dock manager said in a mocking voice. "Yah, well you take a brake now and I'll fire you now, get back to work!" He shouted as he pushed his employ back.

"I don't care if you lose your brake you take it your fired. When you get docked for not taking it, suck it up, it's for the good for the company!" He shouted.

A strange noise filled the air, and the smell of brimstone filled the area. The dock manager suddenly clutched his arm. The other works watched as smoke raised form his now red skin. The man's muscles contracted leaving his face in a twisted grimes of pain.

Moments latter in a South Dakota at Warehouse 13, Artie hobbled down the spiral staircase that led to his room. His faithfull pet Trailer in toe. The rotund man with his bushy hair, beard and equally bushy eyebrows made it to his desk. Quickly he let his fingers danced across the key board .

"We've got a Ping in Massachusetts, ah, I wondered when we'd be seeing something from HIM. Surprise I didn't see it sooner. I'll send Steve and Claudia this should be an easy one. I've got the address in my file."

Before he could call the two agents the computer made another sound. Artie turned around to see his computer. "Another Ping?," He checked his computer again. "A Monster sighting? In the same area?"


	2. Chapter 1 Monster Sightings

Chapter 1; Monster Sightings

Early morning the next day, the two federal agents drove down the rural high way. With only one lane heading north and one heading south. Running next to them was a set of power and phone lines, both sides were surround by overgrown forest. It was like nature was saying. "This is my home!"

"This place is really creepy Jinxy. It's like the land that time forgot, I half way expect a dinosaur to come form the woods." A Claudia said, dressed in hacker sheik she tapped away a laptop computer. she pushed her multicolored hair away form her eyes.

"Don't worry Claud, its the charm of New England. Just enjoy most people would pay a fortune to come here and see this." Steve said trying to be as up lifting has he could. The

"Yah, well one of those people aren't me, give the comfort of ..."

A familiar buzzing noise came from Claudia's bag. Closing her laptop she reached and pulled out her Farnsworth opening it up she called out. "What's up Artie? Gone'ah tell me more about what your looking for."

Artie moved his large round wire rim glasses be for replying. "You mean the monster sighting?"

"Yah, is there any thing you know about that? May be a famous move monster makeup artis?"

Artie seemed to be in thought in a moment. "Not sure, since you left there have been more sightings. All the sightings are erratic at best so I can't give you any more details. So for now focus on the actual artifact we know about. It's an artifact from Jonathan Edward's."

"Who?" Cladia exclaimed.

"Preacher and Theologies, Jonathan Edward, his studies emphasized living life through the concepts of beauty, harmony and ethical faith."

"What ever that means." Claudia shrugged.

"Its probably, form one of his decedents he lived from 1703 to 1758 he was connected with First Church in Northampton, he lived in Massachusetts. His most famous Sermon was 'Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God'."

"So, why would his decedents know about this?"

"Most of his decedents still live in the area so it's a good guess that one of them have it. Probably the bible he had with him when he made the sermon. I tried snagging it a long while back, but the family is protective of there ancestors things."

"Artie, think one of them are using it?" Steven asked.

"Yah, a bunch of rich dicks sound like a good starting point. to me.." Claudia began.

"Not likely," Artie interrupted. "Believe it or not they follow there ancestors teachings. None of them are rich they all have job that help better society. Teachers, Civil Servants, Charity Works ..etc."

"So do you think some one stole the Artifact from them?" Steve questioned.

"Most likely," Artie trued to his computer and started to type on it. "Just in case. I'm sending you to the closest of Jonathan's descendants. She lives in little town outside of Northampton."

"And if we find the monster?" Claudia asked.

"These isn't Scooby-doo we don't have time to chase down monster sightings. Now Get to work." Artie barked before his image disappeared.

As Claudia put her Farnsworth in her bag. She felt herself lunged forward, as she was wrenched sideways and slammed into the passenger door. As the car came to a stop Claudia shot her head up and twisted to her partner. "What the Hell, Jinxesy!" Claudia half shouted.

Jinx only replied by pointing out the passenger window. "Clauds?"

Claudia looked out her window. In the middle of the road it was a creature, a horse. It was a rusty, bloody red, bulky overly muscular, it leaned over a body of a deer. It's bulky back legs and ragged - sharp hooves were anchoring itself to the ground while his front hooves were like claws digging into the deer corps. A long, ragged, gray main covered most of it's eyes and head but not a long, jagged horn. It was clear to the two agents that it was feeding form the body.

"Holy..." Claudia stammered.

The creature slowly twisted it's head towards them its round, bright yellow eyes trained on them for a brief moment the little back dot in the center made it clear it could tell where it was looking.

Opening it's mouth reveling rows and rows of sharp curved teeth. "Brawhhhaaa, hahaha!" Letting loose a bay full, horse cry. Before either agent could react the creature turned around sinking its teeth into the body lifting the corps up. It made a powerful leap into the air missing the guard rail and disappeared into the nearby forest.

"Rut-Row Rinxesy, I think we found our monster." Claudia stated to her partner.

Jinxes leaped out of the cart. "Call Artie!" He stated and started to check the scene.


End file.
